Users utilize devices at home for convenience or efficiency purposes. For example, users may monitor or control aspects of their home using home automation devices. In conventional systems, home automation devices offer limited feedback to the user or service provider.
Entities may make electrical procurement decisions. For example, electrical retail companies may make decisions regarding when and how much electricity to procure to meet the demands of its customers. In conventional systems, entities may make these decisions with limited data.